runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lord Galarzaa
hola Foro Buenas, mi nombre es Jigo22, vengo de la RuneScape Wiki en Ingles, Soy Latino asi que decidi ver este lugar, descubri que no tienen un foro, y yo por casualidad acabo de crear uno llamado ESP. RuneScape que se encuentra en este link, como veran esta vacio, pero se que se llenara si tenemos el publico adecuado, si llegado el caso de que quieran poner el foro en la pagina, avisenme para acomodar las cosas, si quieren los ayudo, escribanme a mi Charla, Gracias por su colaboracion y espero que escojan mi foro! Jigo22 Hola Mi nombre es Mr 26th, yo trabojo en la RuneScape wiki de ingles. trabajo bueno en la wiki ! Mr 26th Hola Hola soy de Mexico Llevo 3 años jugando rs, vendo mi cuenta, tiene 89 ranged, y una blue H Mask, aparte con mas Items,,,mi mail es angis_16@hotmail.com para mas informacion ayudaaaaaaaa necesito dinero y runes mi usuario es: sistemx --190.156.163.9 02:25 8 may 2008 (UTC) Un Saludo Un Saludo Lord_Druida. Te dejo este mensaje para ver si puedo Aplicar para estado de Burocrata (O Admin) Gracias --Magom3rl1n 17:14 12 jul 2008 (UTC) Una ayuda siempre viene bien Muy buens, soy un de Wikia, he visto que eres el burócrata al cargo de este wiki, y me gustaría ofrecerte mi ayuda para tratar de reactivarlo y mejorarlo en todo lo que pueda. He estado categorizando los artículos del wiki (creo que ya están todos revisados aunque seguramente me habré dejado unos cuantos sin revisar) añadiendo dos categorías y eliminando aquellos que no eran útiles o contenían algo inadecuado. Las dos categorías principales que he puesto han sido la de ampliar (algunos artículos solo tienen dos líneas) y la de wikificar (dar formato wiki a los artículos de forma que queden mucho mejor, algunos parecen sacados directamente de un editor de textos). Cualquier duda que puedas tener, no dudes en preguntarmela, trataré de contestarte lo mejor posible, y por supuesto, si consideras que me he equivocado en algo o que no estoy siguiendo los pasos adecuados en cuanto a normas y demás, no te cortes, dímelo y trataré de corregirlo para la próxima vez, igualmente si consideras que hice mal algo, puedes revertirlo, tranquilo, vine a ayudar, pero ¡todos los humanos pueden equivocarse! Saludos y espero que me contestes. --Bola 14:08 20 ago 2008 (UTC) Hola Me preguntaba que si este wikia fue abandonado... Si fue oh esta en processo de ser abandonado yo lo podria revivir y invitar a muchos nuevos usarios que hablen y escriban en espanol. Disculpa mis errores gramaticos my teclado es Norte Americano. Espero una respuesta pronto hasta entonces continuo haciendo nuevas paginas y editando. God Of War 15:49 17 dic 2008 (UTC) Gracias Por hacerme Administrador. Al Momento estoy arreglando y haciendo nuevos articulos. Hay mucho Vandalismo En el wikia. Y al momento no lo eh tolerado y hecho bans infinitos para los que decidieron Vandalizar multiples paginas. Gracias Por tu confiansa! Una Pregunta... Me podrias ensenar hacer las plantillas "templates". Se Ocupa mejorar la Portada del wikia. Espero que de ves en cuando regreses al wikia y continues con tu projecto! God Of War 03:26 5 ene 2009 (UTC) Saludos Mexicanos Hola soy Regnus1, y quise saludar al fundador de este sitio que parece que esta en el punto de abandono porque no se hacen muchos articulos aquí, buenosoy un herrero en Runescape F2P y descubríeste lugar hace como 3 semanas y al ver los artículos de lugares que tiene me sorprendió lo mal que se veía el lugar a pesar de tener mucha información sobre los lugares de Runescape, por lo que estaré trabajando en los artículos de las áreas de los mundos Free to Play para mejorar su calidad, Saludos desde México. Hola me gustaria se adm Hola me gustaria ser un amd puedo ayudar haciendo articulos (traduciendolos del ingles normalmente) JJvenezolano 18:52 15 ene 2009 (UTC) Ya han puesto a Usuario:God Of War como admin Hola Lord Hola Lord Druida! Hace poco me enteré que tú eres el fundador de la Wikia en español... Y pensé que quizás consideres darme un cargo (no necesariamente Admin.), teniendo en cuenta que he jugado RuneScape por casi 3 años. Si quieres prueba simplemente agregame en el juego, o mira mis levels en los Hiscores: Ces El 2. Eso si, necesitaría un poco de ayuda ya que no conozco todas las funciones de la Wikia. Con las justas puedo editar y poner unos cuantos links. :p Pero ya, te lo dejo a ti. Saludos. Ceh15 02:34 18 ene 2009 (UTC) Voy a poner... Voy a poner tu pagina bajo proteccion. Cuando te connectes quitalo si quieres. Esto es para prevenir mas mensajes sin proposito y para que no vandalizen tu pagina de usario y discussion. God Of War 23:22 18 ene 2009 (UTC) Saludos ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, mi nombre es V_R4ng3r_V2 y he jugado RuneScape desde el 2005. Soy muy actívo en los Fóros de RuneScape Forums y también, he editado algunas páginas en la parte de Español de Wikia; la de Inglés incluida también. Ya que me di cuenta que eres el fundador de Wikia en Español, me tome la libertad de preguntar si prodrías darme algun cargo en esta parte, algo que pueda servirme para combatir contra los que vandalisan. Por ejemplo, un usuario editó la página de 'Cooking' y puso muchas URLs que podrían ser peligrosas contra nosotros. Como no sabía que eras el fundador, le pregunte a un Trabajador de Wikia Staff para preguntarle lo que te pregunte a tí. ¿Entonces, que piensas? Muchas gracias por tomar tu valioso tiempo en leer esta carta. Gracias. V R4ng3r V2 22:18 31 ene 2009 (UTC) ¿Qué crees? Te deje un mensage hace unos días y no he recibido una respuesta. ¿Cuál es tu opinión? Gracias. V R4ng3r V2 07:16 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por darme la opcion de 'Rollback' hasta el momento. Creo que me servira muy bien hasta que decidas darme Administración. Que pases un buen día. ------ Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Crees que es posible obtener la imagen de Rollback aquí en la parte de Español? Lo mismo para Administradores y Burócratas. La imagen que estoy hablando es la que usas en la firma como muchas personas la utilizan en la Wiki de Inglés. ¿Es posible? V R4ng3r V2 21:36 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Links.... Los Links que dejaste en la Portada sobre los otros wikis en mas lenjuajes estan en rojo. Nomas decidi informarte por si querias borrarlos. God Of War 19:32 5 feb 2009 (UTC) Portada Me to me la libertad de editar la portada para introducir la palabra 'Inglés' acento por 'Ingles'. Voy a crear/editar unos articulos cuando tenga el momento apropiado. :) Plantillas... Voy a crear nuevas paginas con solamente plantillas, para items y quests (Despues le adiero oh alguien le puede aderir la informacion correcta). Esto hara que muchas mas paginas puedan ser creadas; Y sea menos difficultoso para nuevos usarios editar. Si hay algun problema notificamelo.... Tambien me doy cuenta que ocupamos una forma en atraer nuevos usarios. Tenemos un buen wiki pero necessita mucho trabajo.... God Of War 22:05 19 mar 2009 (UTC) e amm lord druida como hases para poner la imagen de tu user cm tu plzz.. dime.. Que mas? Hola revisa lo del nuevo logo del wiki acabo de subir una imagen a ver si te gusta :) -- 23:57 26 abr 2009 (UTC) unos consejos por favor hola Lord Druida.En Runescape soy mralice y mi combat level es 47 casi 48...me das algunos consejos por favor?graciass (Usuario:ralice) hola me puedes hacer administrador?-- 18:59 2 feb 2010 (UTC) actualizar las competencias que se encuentran en la página principal Las habilidades que se enumeran en la página principal no se actualizan para incluir el cambio de puntos de golpe a la constitución andd la habilidad dungeoneering nuevo. oye hmm estas ahi? logo debe cumplir con las dimensiones requeridas?? si quieres lo puedo editar.... las mejores dimensiones son 216X155 que seria el espacio del logo que ocupa.... (perdonsi tome cartas en el asunto sin prreguntar simplemente..... NUNCA respondes) (y god of war tambien esta muerto.....)[[User:Sistemx|'Sist'emX]] 02:54 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Mis saludos Holazzz, Lord Druida. Permítame presentarme: soy Ajente02, pertenezco al Clan hispano Vanguardia, y desde hace ya 1 año soy Admin en CoDeSaH Wiki (una Wikia sobre RuneScape, igual que esta, que administra CoDeSaH y mi Clan). Hace unas semanas, mis amigos colaboradores y yo habíamos notado que su Wikia estaba completamente inactiva, y solicitamos adoptarla como Administradores en Wikia Central. Varias veces nos denegaron la solicitud, hasta que a nuestro fundador de CoDeSaH Wiki, MageHunt, se la aceptaron. Por si no lo habrás notado, nuestra Wiki ya posee (en poco menos de 1 año) casi 200 artículos bastante extensos, completos y actualizados. Nuestro plan es colaborar mutuamente, transfiriendo aquellos artículos que nos sean útiles y trayendo los que les sean útiles a ustedes. También, deseamos elevar la actividad de ambas Wikis (ofreciendo un ambiente más atractivo y nuevo en esta, y atrayendo más colaboradores a la nuestra). Para ello, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible. Y qué mejor ayuda, cómo no, del fundador de esta Wikia. Ya antes había yo pedido a Jocaypa (ver 1 y 2), sin mucho éxito. Por esto, sería demasiado para mí que aceptara mi propuesta de ayuda. Al fin de cuentas, ambas Wikias saldrán beneficiadas... --See ya': http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110901220935/codesah/images/a/ad/Ajente02_Firma.JPG 04:34 30 dic 2012 (UTC)